


Us: The Best It Could Be

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Threesome - F/F/M, female!baekhyun, female!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Sometimes, going home is the best option for the tired heart.





	Us: The Best It Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for allowing me to add this short drabble to the collection! :D and I hope the prompter is satisfied with this :)
> 
> Prompt SFY 044 - Grow Old with Me
> 
> "I'll put the sheets when it's cold on your feet. Cause you'll fall back to sleep every time."
> 
> not beta-ed <3

If there is something Baekhee could say she despises it the most, it is the snowy day. Cue ugly boots, heavy padded jacket, multiple layers of outfits and thick scarf. With her petite appearance, all of the outfits seem to engulf her, making her suffocated. But, hey, what could she do against the weather? She wishes that she were a bear, hibernating during the cold season and waking up to the warm sunshine, with birds singing and flowers everywhere.

Baekhee is huffing and puffing so hard upon ascending the stairs to her, _ahem_ , _maybe their,_ apartment unit. Swearing mentally, she fishes through her pockets, not remembering which pocket contains the card to the apartment. At the time like this, Baekhee agreed that she should’ve got a lanyard and put it around her neck and never bother with the bustle of searching her card anymore.

 _Aha!_ Then she gets the card, somewhere amongst her another cards. She also notes, mentally, that she should thank her boyfriend for his idea to put kind of braille sticker so she is able to differentiate the apartment card with her other cards without seeing it.

After tapping the card and unlocks the door, Baekhee moves faster to take off the boots, scarf and padded jacket, putting all of it according their own places, so she could spend her morning off peacefully. She doesn’t want to hear a certain person nagging at her, even though that person is sickeningly beautiful with a pair of pouty lips and burrowed brows when scolding Baekhee.

The girl takes a deep breath after freeing herself from the heavy outfits. A scent of ginger and lemon, courtesy of self-made freshener by her lover, barges into her nose and she smiles. It is a familiar scent that goes through her body, a scent she learns to associate with the word home, where she could be as comfortable as she wants after a long day.

Walking further into her home, she notices there are things on the floor: a suitcase, papers, blazer, trousers, dress shirt –and Baekhee could only shake her head and sigh at the sight. Her boyfriend never learns. _Chanyeol never learns._

However, Baekhee could understand the situation. Looking at how the things seem to be lined up to the bedroom, it’s very likely that Chanyeol was half asleep while taking off his clothes. Her boyfriend must’ve been very tired and Baekhee is relieved Chanyeol didn’t stop to sleep on the sofa and went straight to the bedroom. They are growing older anyway and sleeping on the sofa isn’t their friend on most of the occasions.

There are also papers scattered on the table in their living room, but Baekhee learns not to lay a finger on it. It’s Chanyeol’s. Squinting her eyes, Baekhee somehow catches that there is her picture drawn, anime style, between the sketches of buildings. While Chanyeol’s main job is an architect, he sometimes draws for fun. _Drawing something other than measured shapes makes my mind organized back, Baekhee._

“Yeah, but not your things, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhee mumbles.

It’s not like Chanyeol would not tidy it all up later, but Baekhee decides to put the clothes into the basket laundry alongside her scrubs and freshens herself before going to bed.

 

That’s what she thought before her stomach growls loudly. To tame the wolf, she sets off to the kitchen and takes a personalized cookie jar made only for her. Around the jar, there is a handwritten sign read “FOR MY LOVELY BAEKHEE”. _Such a lovely gesture but also funny_ , she thinks when she reads the red letters on the lid: “HANDS OFF CHANYEOL!”

Opening up the jar, Baekhee then munch the sweet bites eagerly. She traces the jar and her lips slowly curve up. It’s not that Baekhee is allergic to something that she has her own cookies and cookie jar. However it is made solely for Baekhee, like an energy bar. _A healthy snack to boost up your mood, too, because it’s made with love,_ Baekhee remembers the message sent along with the cookie jar.

Baekhee’s mind wanders as she eats. After the long shifts during six days, Baekhee applauds herself that she didn’t collapse at the emergency room this evening. She could not have herself collapsed because as a nurse, she has to help doctor and the patients. But then, she practically lived up with maximum caffeine in her blood during the weekday and little naps stolen between the busy hours, and the quiet kitchen, aside the munching sound, makes her sleepier.

Then, she closes the jar, sips the sparkling water, and walks towards the refrigerator. On the door, there are a lot of magnets, courtesy of Chanyeol, whose job requires him to travel a lot. Thus, magnets all over the door. There are also sticky notes scattered on the refrigerator door as their way to communicate or as reminder: ‘ _Saturday! Grocery shopping! Do not forget strawberry milk and bread!’, ‘More cookie for Baekhee’, ‘Chanyeol, would you please do laundry?’,_ and many more. However, Baekhee notices a cute, heart-shaped sticky notes instead of the usual plain square. It seems new because Baekhee doesn’t remember seeing the unusual sticky note.

‘ _Love you, Baekhee, Chanyeol. Always.’_

Baekhee couldn’t help but to feel warmer inside despite only wearing her camisole and boy short. She sets her heels towards the bedroom while turning off all the lamps. The thought of cuddling under the thick blanket makes her giddy. Moreover, she has the best heater in the world who could engulf her with his giant body.

Opening the door slowly, the petite woman finds a beautiful sight happens on the king size bed that she decides to admire it before going to bed. Chanyeol is sleeping on his back, topless, the blanket covers only from his stomach down, and Baekhee is sure that Chanyeol only wears his boxers to sleep. His left arm curls protectively into the body beside him while his right arm is opened, like it’s asking Baekhee to curl her body into Chanyeol’s warm one too. The dim light of night lamp kissed their body so beautifully and Baekhee really wants to kiss the body whose legs tangled under the blanket with Chanyeol’s ones.

Baekhee tiptoes when she goes to the side of the owner of curvy body. She puts the long wavy brown locks away from the pretty face and kisses the cheek, making the woman stirs in her sleep but Baekhee quickly caressing the cheek, quietly whispering sorry to bother her sleep.

“Ssshh, Kyungmi baby I’m sorry. Just want to say I miss you and I love you,” Baekhee whispers more.

All she got was a mumbled ‘wuff you too’ and Kyungmi shifts closer to Chanyeol. Baekhee smiles and goes back to her side of the bed. She doesn’t forget to turn the lamp and joins her lovers under the blanket. But this time, she pulls the blanket so the three of them tucked under the blanket carefully.

This time, Chanyeol stirs up from his sleep. Opening one of his eyes, he just makes sure that Baekhee gets a comfortable position to sleep before he pulls Baekhee closer to his body.

“Warm?” he asks groggily.

“Yes. You turned on the heater too warm, actually. Kyungmi will burst her lung out tomorrow if she finds out,” Baekhee says with soft voice.

“S’okay, Baby. Got promoted today so we can splurge out some money this winter. I’m sick of wearing thick clothes to sleep,” Chanyeol replies but Kyungmi stirs again that Chanyeol has to pat her to sleep.

It’s a good news and Kyungmi has to hear it too, but Baekhee saves her surprised for tomorrow so Kyungmi won’t be agitated because of them bothering her sleeping beauty. They have a very feisty girlfriend anyway. So, Baekhee kisses Chanyeol’s neck and hugs him even tighter, with her hand holding Kyungmi’s on top of their boyfriend’s stomach.

“What a wonderful life I have. Got my beautiful, sexy babies and money. I’m the best,” Chanyeol giggles.

 

And then Kyungmi slaps his stomach.

 

“SLEEP!”

**Author's Note:**

> I planned it to be 3 chap/stories! This is from Baekhee's POV :D


End file.
